Mutaffifın Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali (M. Pickthall) |- | 83/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 83/1 || وَيْلٌ لِلْمُطَفِّفِينَ || Veyl o mutaffifîne || Вайл (вой) бўлсин, ўлчовдан уриб қолувчиларга. || Woe unto the defrauders: |- || 83/2 || الَّذِينَ إِذَا اكْتَالُوا عَلَى النَّاسِ يَسْتَوْفُونَ || Ki nâs üzerinden kendilerine ölçtükleri zaman tam basarlar || Улар одамлардан нарса ўлчаб олсалар, тўлиқ оларлар. || Those who when they take the measure from mankind demand it full, |- || 83/3 || وَإِذَا كَالُوهُمْ أَوْ وَزَنُوهُمْ يُخْسِرُونَ || Onlara ölçtükleri veya tarttıkları vakıt ise eksiltirler || Ва агар одамларга ўлчаб ёки тортиб берсалар, камайтирарлар. || But if they measure unto them or weigh for them, they cause them loss. |- || 83/4 || أَلَا يَظُنُّ أُولَٰئِكَ أَنَّهُمْ مَبْعُوثُونَ || Zannetmez mi bunlarki büyük bir gün için ba's olunacaklar? || Ана шулар, албатта, қайта тирилтирилишларини ўйламайдиларми? || Do such (men) not consider that they will be again |- || 83/5 || لِيَوْمٍ عَظِيمٍ || Zannetmez mi bunlarki büyük bir gün için ba's olunacaklar? || Улуғ бир кунда. || Unto an awful Day, |- || 83/6 || يَوْمَ يَقُومُ النَّاسُ لِرَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ || O günki nâs rabbül'âlemîn için kıyam edecekler || У кунда, одамлар оламлар Роббиси ҳузурида тик турарлар. || The day when (all) mankind stand before the Lord of the Worlds? |- || 83/7 || كَلَّا إِنَّ كِتَابَ الْفُجَّارِ لَفِي سِجِّينٍ || Hayır hayır: çünkü fâcirlerin yazısı siccîndedir || Йўқ! Албатта фожирларларнинг китоби «сижжин»дадир. || Nay, but the record of the vile is in Sijjin |- || 83/8 || وَمَا أَدْرَاكَ مَا سِجِّينٌ || Bildinmi siccîn nedir? || «Сижжин» қандай нарса эканини сенга нима билдирди?! (Сижжин нима эканини қаердан ҳам билардинг, унинг моҳияти шундоқ каттаки, сен уни идрок эта олмайсан. Билиб қўй!) || Ah! what will convey unto thee what Sijjin is! |- || 83/9 || كِتَابٌ مَرْقُومٌ || Terkıym olunmuş bir kitab || У ёзилган китобдур. || A written record. |- || 83/10 || وَيْلٌ يَوْمَئِذٍ لِلْمُكَذِّبِينَ || Veyl o gün o yalan diyenlere || Ўша кунда ёлғонга чиқарувчиларга вайл бўлсин! || Woe unto the repudiators on that day! |- || 83/11 || الَّذِينَ يُكَذِّبُونَ بِيَوْمِ الدِّينِ || O dîn gününü tekzîb edenlere || Улар жазо кунини ёлғонга чиқарарлар. || Those who deny the Day of Judgment |- || 83/12 || وَمَا يُكَذِّبُ بِهِ إِلَّا كُلُّ مُعْتَدٍ أَثِيمٍ || Ki onu ancak her bir haddini aşgın, günaha düşgün, tekzîb eder || У кунни ҳаддан ошувчи ва ўта гуноҳкорлардан бошқалар ёлғонга чиқармаслар. || Which none denieth save each criminal transgressor, |- || 83/13 || إِذَا تُتْلَىٰ عَلَيْهِ آيَاتُنَا قَالَ أَسَاطِيرُ الْأَوَّلِينَ || Karşısında âyetlerimiz okunurken evvelkilerin esatîri dedi || Қачон унга оятларимиз тиловат қилинса, «авалгиларнинг афсоналари», дер. || Who, when thou readest unto him Our revelations, saith: (Mere) fables of the men of old |- || 83/14 || كَلَّا ۖ بَلْ ۜ رَانَ عَلَىٰ قُلُوبِهِمْ مَا كَانُوا يَكْسِبُونَ || Hayır hayır: fakat onların kazancları kalblerinin üzerine pas bağlamıştır || Йўқ! Уларнинг қилган касблари қалбларига моғор бўлиб ўрнашиб қолган, холос. || Nay, but that which they have earned is rust upon their hearts. |- || 83/15 || كَلَّا إِنَّهُمْ عَنْ رَبِّهِمْ يَوْمَئِذٍ لَمَحْجُوبُونَ || Hayır hayır: muhakkakki onlar o gün rablarından hicabda kalacaklar || Йўқ! Албатта, улар ўша кунда ўз Роббиларини кўришдан тўсиларлар. || Nay, but surely on that day they will be covered from (the mercy of) their Lord. |- || 83/16 || ثُمَّ إِنَّهُمْ لَصَالُو الْجَحِيمِ || Sonra onlar muhakkak Cahîme yaslanacaklar || Сўнгра улар албатта жаҳиймга кирувчидирлар. || Then lo! they verily will burn in hell, |- || 83/17 || ثُمَّ يُقَالُ هَٰذَا الَّذِي كُنْتُمْ بِهِ تُكَذِّبُونَ || Sonra da denecek: işte bu, sizin o tekzîb edip durduğunuz || Сўнгра, мана бу, сизлар ёлғонга чиқариб юрган нарса, дейилар. || And it will be said (unto them): This is that which ye used to deny. |- || 83/18 || كَلَّا إِنَّ كِتَابَ الْأَبْرَارِ لَفِي عِلِّيِّينَ || Hayır hayır: Çünkü ebrarın yazısı ılliyyîndedir || Йўқ! Албатта аброрларнинг китоби «Иллиййун»дадир. || Nay, but the record of the righteous is in Iliyin |- || 83/19 || وَمَا أَدْرَاكَ مَا عِلِّيُّونَ || Bildinmi ılliyyîn nedir? || «Иллиййун» қандоқ нарса эканини сенга нима билдирди?! || Ah, what will convey unto thee what Iliyin is! |- || 83/20 || كِتَابٌ مَرْقُومٌ || Terkıym olunmuş bir kitab || У ёзилган китобдур. || A written record, |- || 83/21 || يَشْهَدُهُ الْمُقَرَّبُونَ || Ki ona mukarrebîn şâhid olurlar || Унга муқарраб(фаришта)лар шоҳид бўларлар. || Attested by those who are brought near (unto their Lord). |- || 83/22 || إِنَّ الْأَبْرَارَ لَفِي نَعِيمٍ || Haberiniz olsunki ebrar muhakkak bir naîm içindedir || Албатта, аброрлар жаннати найимдадирлар. || Lo! the righteous verily are in delight, |- || 83/23 || عَلَى الْأَرَائِكِ يَنْظُرُونَ || Erîkler üzerinde nezaret ederler || Пардали баланд сўрилар устида назар солиб турарлар. || On couches, gazing, |- || 83/24 || تَعْرِفُ فِي وُجُوهِهِمْ نَضْرَةَ النَّعِيمِ || Yüzlerinde naîmîn revnakını tanırsın || Уларнинг чеҳраларидан жаннат равнақини билиб оларсан. || Thou wilt know in their faces the radiance of delight |- || 83/25 || يُسْقَوْنَ مِنْ رَحِيقٍ مَخْتُومٍ || Onlara öyle bir rahîktan sunulur ki mahtum || Улар муҳрланган, ниҳоятда пок, шаробдан ичарлар. || They are given to drink of a pure wine, sealed, |- || 83/26 || خِتَامُهُ مِسْكٌ ۚ وَفِي ذَٰلِكَ فَلْيَتَنَافَسِ الْمُتَنَافِسُونَ || Hıtamı misk, işte ona imrensin artık imrenenler || У(шароб)нинг хотимаси мискдир. Ва шу нарса учун мусобақа қилувчилар мусобақа қилсинлар. || Whose seal is musk. For this let (all) those strive who strive for bliss |- || 83/27 || وَمِزَاجُهُ مِنْ تَسْنِيمٍ || Hem mizacı Tesnîmden || У(шароб)нинг аралашмаси «тасним»дандир. || And mixed with water of Tasnim, |- || 83/28 || عَيْنًا يَشْرَبُ بِهَا الْمُقَرَّبُونَ || Bir çeşmeki mukarrebîn onunla içerler || У(Тасним) бир булоқдирки, ундан муқарраблар ичарлар. || A spring whence those brought near to Allah drink |- || 83/29 || إِنَّ الَّذِينَ أَجْرَمُوا كَانُوا مِنَ الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا يَضْحَكُونَ || Evet, o cürm işleyenler iyman edenlere gülüyorlardı || Албатта жиноят қилганлар иймон келтирганлар устидан кулар эдилар. || Lo! the guilty used to laugh at those who believed, |- || 83/30 || وَإِذَا مَرُّوا بِهِمْ يَتَغَامَزُونَ || Ve onlara uğradıkları zaman birbirlerine göz kırpıyorlardı || Агар ул(мўмин)лар аларнинг ёнидан ўтсалар, масхаралаб, ишоралар қила эдилар. || And wink one to another when they passed them; |- || 83/31 || وَإِذَا انْقَلَبُوا إِلَىٰ أَهْلِهِمُ انْقَلَبُوا فَكِهِينَ || Ve evlerine döndükleri zaman zevklanarak dönüyorlardı || Агар у(кофир)лар ўз аҳллари ҳузурига қайтиб борсалар, ҳузурланиб қайтиб борар эдилар. || And when they returned to their own folk, they returned jetting; |- || 83/32 || وَإِذَا رَأَوْهُمْ قَالُوا إِنَّ هَٰؤُلَاءِ لَضَالُّونَ || Ve onları gördükleri vakıt ha, işte bunlar sapıklar diyorlardı || Ва агар у(мўмин)ларни кўрсалар, «албатта ановилар адашганлар», дер эдилар. || And when they saw them they said: Lo! these have gone astray. |- || 83/33 || وَمَا أُرْسِلُوا عَلَيْهِمْ حَافِظِينَ || Halbuki üzerlerine gözcü gönderilmemişlerdi || Ҳолбуки, улар а(мўмин)лар устидан кузатувчи қилиб юборилган эмаслар! || Yet they were not sent as guardians over them. |- || 83/34 || فَالْيَوْمَ الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا مِنَ الْكُفَّارِ يَضْحَكُونَ || İşte bugün de iyman edenler kâfirlere gülecekler || Энди, бу Кунда иймон келтирганлар кофирлар устидан куларлар. || This day it is those who believe who have the laugh of disbelievers, |- || 83/35 || عَلَى الْأَرَائِكِ يَنْظُرُونَ || Erîkler üzerinde nazar edecekler || Пардали, баланд сўрилар устида назар солиб турарлар. || On high couches, gazing. |- || 83/36 || هَلْ ثُوِّبَ الْكُفَّارُ مَا كَانُوا يَفْعَلُونَ || Nasıl kâfirler ettiklerinin cezasını buldularmı? || Кофирлар қилган ишларининг «савобини» олар миканлар?! || Are not the disbelievers paid for what they used to do? |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an